


Interlude

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is quiet on the bridge of the Enterprise and Archer is watching Malcolm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archer's point of view

Malcolm was smiling, Archer realised, at what he wasn’t sure but whatever the particular readings were that Malcolm was looking at, they were obviously pleasing to his eye.

He’s certainly pleasing to my eye; Archer thought and then stiffened as Malcolm looked at him.

“Did you say something sir?”

He’d spoken out loud?

“Just thinking aloud Malcolm.”

“Yes sir.” 

There was the hint of a grin on Malcolm’s face as he once more turned his gaze on the display in front of him and Archer realised that Malcolm had heard exactly what he’d said. 

Now Malcolm was heading off across the bridge, looking as though he were going to check some other readings but Archer knew, just from watching the man shimmy his way across the bridge that Malcolm was doing more than that.

He’s putting on a show for me. Archer blushed but he didn’t stop watching.

“Are you alright sir?” That was Hoshi, smiling gently at him. “Sir I’ve got some transmission data I need to look at, if you don’t need me here..”

“Fine,” Archer hadn’t really been listening, still intently watching Malcolm, practically salivating at the sight of the man running an agitated hand through his hair. “It’s not as though there’s much going on here.”

“Thank you.”

And then there were four, Archer thought absently, his eyes tracking Malcolm as the man strode back to his station.

“Cap’n.”

It was Trip’s voice over the comm.

“I’m wondering if you could spare Travis. I really need some help down here.”

“No problem Trip, as long as you need him for.”

As Travis headed to the turbolift, T’pol strolled across to join him. “I will accompany you Ensign.”

Suddenly Archer could smell a set-up and as the door whooshed closed leaving just two on the bridge Malcolm turned to him.

“I could use some help over here Captain.” 

His voice was unusually husky and Malcolm was beginning to undo his uniform jacket. Unconsciously Archer found himself standing, suddenly very aware of where he was.

“It’s just us,” Malcolm reminded him and as the two men rapidly closed the distance between them Archer realised that everyone knew what was about to happen on the bridge but strangely that thought didn’t bother him in the slightest.


	2. Malcolm's point of view

Malcolm smiled; the readings were almost exactly what he’d hoped for. A few more tweaks and Enterprise would be fighting fit.

“He’s certainly pleasing to my eye.”

The words had been spoken in barely a whisper he realised but the bridge was so quiet that you could have heard the proverbial pin.

Malcolm looked up, straight into the eyes of Captain Archer. “Did you say something sir?”

The look of mortification on the Captain’s face almost made Malcolm chuckle but somehow he managed to remain outwardly composed. Inwardly he was suddenly feeling very hot indeed.

“Just thinking aloud Malcolm.”

Was that a blush stealing across the Captain’s cheeks?

“Yes sir.” Despite his best efforts Malcolm couldn’t help but grin as he bent his head over the readings once again. Was it possible that Archer did really like him? Malcolm’s natural diffidence didn’t allow him to believe that but he had definitely heard what he had heard. Hadn’t he?

Perhaps it was time to test his theory. Malcolm could feel his legs shaking but he disciplined himself to stop the tremors, he wanted this to look natural after all, just in case he was wrong.

I’m just going to check some other readings, he told himself as he made his way across the bridge, most natural thing in the world. Despite the fact that he could check pretty much anything he wanted from his station of course. Perhaps as he walked Malcolm put a little more sway into his hips than he would normally and perhaps he had to resist the urge to look back at Archer but really it was just a normal unremarkable day on Enterprise.

Malcolm had completed his journey and it took the most surreptitious of glances to see that Archer was watching him.

“Are you alright sir?” Hoshi was glancing over at the Captain, smiling. “Sir I’ve got some transmission data I need to look at, if you don’t need me here..”

That was decidedly odd, Malcolm decided, Hoshi didn’t need to leave the bridge for such a simple task but Archer didn’t seem to notice this. If he was honest he was a little alarmed at Hoshi’s obvious desire to absent herself and while he pondered this turn of events unconsciously Malcolm ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine. It’s not as though there’s much going on here.”

“Thank you.”

And then there were four, Malcolm mouthed as he turned to go back to his station, trying not to let his eyes dwell for too long on Archer as he walked.

Don’t be silly, he chided himself as he crossed the bridge, there’s nothing going on, other than the fact that Hoshi’s probably going to get a sneaky cup of coffee.

“Cap’n.”

It was Trip’s voice over the comm.

“I’m wondering if you could spare Travis. I really need some help down here.”

Okay, now he knew there was something going on and Malcolm didn’t have to cast his mind back very far to know why.

/// It was a week ago and Trip had just poured him his fourth.. no fifth.. no he couldn’t remember how much he’d drunk. Well Trip had just poured him another glass of whiskey and fixed him with a look that was obviously designed to be penetrating but given the amount that Trip had drunk was just plain squiffy.

“So you sweet on anyone?”

“Pardon?” Aware that he had drunk far too much, Malcolm did his best to appear sober.

“I’ve been watching you Mal. Walking about, big stupid grin on your face when you think no one’s watching. It’s my opinion,” and here Trip had made several fruitless attempts to poke Malcolm in the chest, “that you’ve got your eye on someone.”

“Oh really,” Malcolm said, trying to bluff his way out of the situation. There had followed several minutes of guesses on Trip’s part and denials on Malcolm’s. Finally Trip crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair.

“I’ve got it.” He declared.

“Let’s hear it then,” Malcolm poised himself for another denial.

“It’s the Captain, isn’t it?”

Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was that he just wanted someone to confess his totally stupid, totally impossible love to but Malcolm found himself nodding.

Trip grinned at him. “That’s great Malcolm. Have you told him yet?”

“No and before you say anything you’re not to either.”

“Aw Mal..”

“Swear that you won’t say anything.”

“Okay,” Trip had grudgingly replied and Malcolm had been naïve enough to imagine that would be the end of the matter. ///

So Malcolm knew just what Trip was up to but Captain Archer it seemed had no idea.

“No problem Trip, as long as you need him for.”

Malcolm watched Travis stroll towards the turbolift and then almost exclaimed aloud in horror when T’pol strode across to join him. “I will accompany you Ensign.”

Had Trip told T’pol? His mind boggled at the thought and what the Vulcan would make of his feelings Malcolm had no idea, nor, he realised, did he want to know.

Just me and Archer left now, Malcolm told himself, and when I next see Commander Tucker I will personally strangle him. But glancing over at Archer Malcolm could feel the blood rising in him and he knew that Trip had given him the perfect opportunity. It would be a shame to waste it.

Deliberately and with his fingers crossed behind his back Malcolm turned towards Archer.

“I could use some help over here Captain.” 

Part of him was standing back and watching in astonishment as Malcolm raised his hands and began to undo his uniform jacket. In response Archer had stood up, and Malcolm could quite plainly see that he had no reason to doubt the Captain’s feelings for him anymore.

“It’s just us,” Malcolm added, his feet rapidly carrying him over to Archer. 

The first kiss was important and this one was a humdinger, to borrow a word from Trip’s vernacular and oh yes, all doubts as to Archer’s feelings had just been well and truly erased.

“Malcolm,” Archer reached up to touch the man’s face and Malcolm felt himself lean into the caress.

He couldn’t remember how long he’d been imagining this moment for and Archer seemed to understand exactly.

“It’s like someone took my favourite dream and made it real.” Archer murmured.

“You’ve dreamt about me?”

“For quite a while now.”

“Jon I..” Malcolm paused, suddenly worried that using the Captain’s name was somehow presumptuous.

“I think it’s about time we dropped the formality.” Archer slid his hands down Malcolm’s body, immediately taking the man’s mind away from all debates as to how exactly he was supposed to address his commanding officer.

“Agreed.” Malcolm suddenly pulled away from Archer.

“Malcolm?”

“I think I heard something.” 

Both men froze in place, trying hard to listen for whatever it was that Malcolm had been sure he had heard.

Archer was just about to speak when Malcolm held a finger to his lips. 

There was the distant muted sound of a scuffle and then an unmistakeable voice was heard saying, “quiet Travis, I’m trying to listen.”

“Can you hear me now Commander.” Malcolm was grinning at Archer but his voice dripped sarcasm. “Would it help if Jon and I stood a bit closer?”

“I wasn’t going to listen to anything.. personal.” Trip said defensively. “I’m sorry okay? I just wanted to make sure you two actually told each other how you felt.”

Malcolm had a sudden vision of him and Archer both sitting on the otherwise empty bridge, studiously ignoring what they both felt and suddenly found he was grateful to Trip.

“I think we both owe Trip a drink.” Archer said, voicing Malcolm’s thoughts for him. “Now if we could have a little privacy please Commander.”

Archer shut off the comm and turned his attention once more to Malcolm.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private.” Malcolm suggested nervously.

“There’s only the two of us here,” Archer pointed out. “Besides I’ve always wanted to find out exactly how far back my chair reclines.”

The end


End file.
